Operations, such as geophysical surveying, drilling, logging, well completion, and production, are performed to locate and gather valuable downhole fluids from subterranean formations. A technique for extracting fluids is to induce fractures in the reservoir, thereby causing such fluids to be pulled to the surface. Such induced fractures may propagate through the subsurface formations. Various control variables define the location, geometry, number of the fractures, and, subsequently, the amount of hydrocarbon recovery.